HOME
by Aria Kimiharu
Summary: "Ellos solo quieren volver a casa, quieren tener una vida normal, quieren conocer a su padres, quieren poder olvidar que nunca fueron amados y eso fue lo que los llevo a conocerlos, para poder regresar a su hogar". Parejas: Kagakuro, Aoki, MidoTaka, MuraAka, Kiyohana.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Kuroko no Basket le pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki. ..!

Estaba parado frente a aquella puerta petrificado del miedo, no sabe qué decir, que palabras usar para apaciguar el corazón de su esposo, deseaba decirle algo que reconfortara su roto corazón, intento hablar una, dos, tres veces pero nunca se atrevió a tocar la puerta, en silencio volvió al cuarto de huéspedes aun no tenia la suficiente fuerza para decirle: "Todo estará bien, lo prometo". No era el momento de mentirle.

En esa gran y lujosa mansión se alejo de nuevo por el pasillo, arrastraba los pies como si fuera lo más pesado del mundo, de nuevo abrió la puerta de aquella habitación que ahora está vacía, solo habitaban él, sus recuerdos y un dolor que jamás pensó que sería posible.

Deseaba poder corregir lo que había hecho mal, pero ¿Cómo hacerlo?, de pronto como si las cosas fueran de mal en por una de las sirvientas de la casa lo llamo.

— ¿Qué pasa? — estaba fastidiado, estaba harto, no tenia cabeza para nada en ese momento.

—Lo siento, pero es de la junta directiva, quieren comunicarse con el Sr. Akashi o con el joven amo pero ninguno de los dos puede tomar la llamada…— ¡Genial!, su mente no sabía cómo procesar aquellas palabras, sabía perfectamente que su Aka-chi no atendería la llamada y su suegro, ¿Qué decir?, ya no sabía a quién cuidaba exactamente, esos dos estaban cada día peor.

—Dile que el lunes alguien se presentara en las empresas— ese día era sábado, tendría un día más para pensar que hacer, enseguida la mujer fue a pasar el recado.

Ansiedad, miedo, locura, culpa, desesperación formaban parte de su cuerpo en ese momento, volvió a la recamara principal intentar calmarse, como pudo se metió al baño, con un profundo peso encima veía su reflejo en aquel espejo, su cabello largo hasta los hombros en ese momento le pesaba demasiado.

Fue como si su mirada se concentrara en el mismo—ahora o nunca — pensó para sí, con algo de ansiedad saco del cajón del baño unas tijeras, de esas que a su esposo le gustaba usar, pero que ahora ya ni tocaba, desde hace un mes que la soledad reinaba en la casa, eso solo le dio paso a mas tristeza.

—Solo por ti — dijo al comenzar a cortar poco a poco su cabellera, cada mechón que caía iba acompañado de un torrente de lagrimas, en ese momento por primera vez el tendría que ser el soporte de la familia, eso no le gustaba, no le agradaba pero solo por él lo haría.

Se escuchaba el sonido de las tijeras seguir cortando una y otra vez, una y otra vez hasta lograr su objetivo, que todo ese pelo desapareciera, sus lágrimas le nublaban la vista pero ahora sabía que debía respirar, ser fuerte e ir un paso adelante.

~~~ 6 meses después ~~~

Murasakibara Atsushi. Nuevo presidente del imperio Akashi.

Casi nadie pudo creerlo, casi nadie pudo aceptarlo, pero esa era la realidad, el grandote tuvo que aprender a manejar la una empresa más rápido de lo que pensó. Ya no quería problemas con nadie, muchos lo reconocieron en poco tiempo pero otros simplemente no podían aceptar que cualquiera osara usar el puesto de presidente.

Sin embargo debido al miedo que planto en cada uno de los accionistas no tuvieron más remedio que aceptar, sumado a que el actual presidente le había dado el poder mucho menos se le oponían.

Volvía a casa a eso de las 10 pm, tenía tiempo de sobra para poder hacer cada mes su trabajo, no entendía como esos dos adictos al trabajo pudieran hacer todas esas cosas sin saltar por la ventana.

—Atsushi…— esa voz, es voz que hacía unos meses no escuchaba hizo que su corazón se parara, tenía que verlo para creerlo.

Subió las escaleras hacia esa habitación, encontrado a su querido esposo fuera de esa cueva en la que se había refugiado.

Al fin, al fin su Aka-chin había salido de su confinamiento no se veía nada bien, pero eso era lo de menos, quería correr abrazarlo pero tuvo que tragarse sus ganas y acercarse lentamente.

— ¿Qué le paso a tu cabello? — pregunto el pequeño pelirrojo al notar que su amante se había cortado una de las cosas más preciadas por él.

—Ahora es más corto —

—Puedo notarlo —

— ¿Te gusta?—

—Es algo novedoso ciertamente—

—Me alegra —

No pudo reprimir sus ganas de abrazarlo con delicadeza se acerco lentamente para poder hacerlo, el otro simplemente no pudo evitar sentirse feliz por aquel contacto.

— ¿Por qué cortaste tu cabello?— pregunto tocando su nunca que ahora no tenia eses mechones largos.

—Por ti —

— ¿Por mi?—

—Solo por ti lo haría— con eso fue suficiente para darle a entender que ahora las cosas eran diferentes y que debían aceptarlo.

—Es hora de ir a ver a mi padre—

—Lo sé — le susurro Murasakibara al oído, esperaba ese momento desde hacía casi medio año.

No habían hablado desde el funeral de su hijo, ahora sentía que no podría verlo a la cara, pero no podía vivir con esos sentimientos, era el momento de hablar.

*Akashi Natsuki

Sexo: Hombre

Edad: 4 años

Padre: Murasakibara Atsushi.

Madre: Akashi Seijuro

Desaparecido el 20-05-2014

Encontrado muerto tras un incendio el 25-05-2014.

Causa de muerte: Asfixia por el humo del incendio.


	2. Chapter 2

Entraron al edificio con calma, Murasakibara entendía la situación, no quería forzarlo a nada de lo que pasara en esa habitación que pronto podría convertirse en algo bueno o malo dependiendo de las reacciones de esos dos sujetos que no tenían ni la más mínima idea de cómo tratarse.

—Vuelvo enseguida — dijo Akashi abriendo la puerta de la habitación.

El hospital pertenecía a la familia de uno de sus compañeros de Teiko; Midorima Shintaro, su padre estaba recostado en la cama viendo hacia el gran ventanal que le proporcionaba una vista muy bonita hacia el cielo.

—Seijuro…— notaba su presencia pero ya no sabía si realmente estaba en ese lugar solo era una más de sus alucinaciones.

—Padre, ¿Cómo te encuentras? — la pregunta le dolido.

—Igual —

— ¿Necesitas algo? —

—Fue mi culpa, fue por mi maldita culpa…— susurro aprontándose su pecho, Akashi no sabía cómo reaccionar, en el fondo él era su padre y por más que lo negara en realidad había cambiado.

—Fuiste un mal hombre, me quitaste a mi madre, te opusiste a mi boda, durante mucho tiempo hiciste de mi vida un infierno intentando que fuera solo lo que tú querías que yo fuera, no me veías ni como un empleado yo no era nadie para ti…— recrimino acercándose — Lastimaste con tus comentarios a la persona que amo, quisiste terminar con nuestros planes haciendo lo que estaba en tus manos para lograrlo, eres frio, patético, sin corazón , odioso, malvado, manipulador, egoísta… —se estaba desahogando en ese momento, quería decirle lo que siempre quiso , decirle que para él no había sido un padre — Pero esto no fue tu culpa, así que no tienes que…— pero de lo que le estaba culpando en realidad no era su culpa.

—Mi nieto está muerto, al fin pude hacer las cosas bien y lo único que logre fue destruir a la única familia que tenia…— estaba destrozado, Akashi en su vida había visto a su padre de esa manera tan miserable, pero podía entenderlo.

El día en que Natsuki fue secuestrado estaba bajo el cuidado de su abuelo, quien lo adoraba y consentía como si fuera su hijo, ese niño había traído paz al corazón del padre de Akashi, por fin después de tanto tiempo intentaron ser una familia.

—No fue tu culpa, yo también estaba ahí, incluso Atsushi está ahí, todos estábamos ahí y nadie pudo hacer nada, después de todo no soy absoluto como creía…— su padre seguía sin poder contenerse.

—Lo siento, perdóname por favor…— ¿Cuán grande podía ser el dolor de su padre para estar pidiéndole perdón de esa forma?

—No hay nada que perdonar, es hora que me vaya — dijo intentado salir lo más pronto posible de la habitación.

—Dile que gracias —alcanzo a der antes de que cerrar la puerta.

Al salir Murasakibara solo podía ver como su esposo intentaba mantenerse firme, seis meses de confinamiento realmente lo habían ayudado.

—Vamos a casa — pidió.

—Claro — respondió tomándolo de la mano.

El hijo de ambos había sido secuestrado y pocos días después encontrado muerto carbonizado por el fuego en una bodega abandonada, en el fondo agradecía que hubiera muerto antes debido al humo, no podía imaginarse a su hijo sufriendo mientras se quemaba vivo, no podía con esa imagen en sus recuerdos, no querían seguir con ese tipo de lamentos a sí que decidieron que debían salir adelante, pero juntos sin dejarse atrás.

—Mi padre dice gracias —

—Yo solo lo hago por ti Aka-chin — al ver esa pequeña sonrisa en los labios del grandote no pudo evitar sentirse mejor.

— ¿Llamaste a los demás? —

—Sí, pero ninguno estaban en condiciones de contestarme el teléfono — aseguro mientras subían al lujoso auto.

Ellos no eran los únicos que la estaban pasando mal en ese momento pero no podían preocuparse por otros si ellos mismo aun no podían superar su pérdida.

**Ministerio publico**

—Oye Satsuki-chan ¿Cómo se encuentran tus conocidos? — pregunto el jefe de la policía.

—Que yo sepa están reintentado hacer sus vidas — aseguro la chica mientras llevaba unas documentos de un lado a otro.

—Por supuesto — entro de nuevo a su oficina.

Por su parte la chica no podía parar de hacer lo que ella sabía: Recolectar información, ella estaba ahí en esa gran celebración cuando sin previo aviso alguien se llevo a varios niños del lugar, aun podía recordar la cara de angustia de sus amigos al notar que sus hijos no estaban por ningún lugar.

—Yo tampoco pude hacer nada — dijo para sí la chica apretando los folders que tenía en sus manos. Una vez más como si no fuera suficiente saco el folder color azul de su escritorio, a eso se había reducido su vida, a un triste folder lleno de información que ya no tenía importancia.

Lo abrió con calma pasado el primer expediente.

Nombre: Akashi Natsuki

Sexo: Hombre

Edad: 4 años

Padre: Murasakibara Atsushi.

Madre: Akashi Seijuro

Desaparecido el 20-05-2014

Lugar: Parque de los Cerezos, Japón.

Encontrado muerto tras un incendio el 25-05-2014.

Lugar: Barrio bajo del puerto Oeste, Japón.

Causa de muerte: Asfixia por el humo del incendio.

Tomo fuerza para pasar la hoja.

Nombre: Midorima Takeshi

Sexo: Hombre

Edad: 4 años

Padre: Midorima Shintaro

Madre: Takao Kazunari

Desaparecido el 20-05-2014

Lugar: Parque de los Cerezos, Japón.

Encontrado muerto tras un incendio el 25-05-2014.

Lugar: Barrio bajo del puerto Oeste, Japón.

Causa de muerte: Fue ha aplastado por una de las paredes del edificio, donde ocurrió un incendio de grandes proporciones.

Nombre: Kagami Masaru

Sexo: Hombre

Edad: 3 años

Padre: Kagami Taiga

Madre: Kuroko Tetsuya

Desaparecido el 20-05-2014

Lugar: Parque de los Cerezos, Japón.

Encontrado muerto tras un incendio el 25-05-2014.

Lugar: Barrio bajo del puerto Oeste, Japón.

Causa de muerte: Asfixia por el humo del incendio.

Nombre: Aomine Loise

Sexo: Mujer

Edad: 4 años

Padre: Aomine Daiki

Madre: Kise Ryota

Desaparecido el 20-05-2014

Lugar: Parque de los Cerezos, Japón.

Encontrado muerto tras un incendio el 25-05-2014.

Lugar: Barrio bajo del puerto Oeste, Japón.

Causa de muerte: Desconocida.

Nombre: Kiyoshi Taisei

Sexo: Hombre

Edad: 4 años

Padre: Kiyoshi Teppei

Madre: Hanamiya Makoto

Desaparecido el 20-05-2014

Lugar: Parque de los Cerezos, Japón.

Encontrado muerto tras un incendio el 25-05-2014.

Lugar: Barrio bajo del puerto Oeste, Japón.

Causa de muerte: Desconocida.

Cerró de nuevo el expediente, ya no había razón para torturarse, sabía que sus amigos estarían bien, ellos eran fuertes, ellos podrían rehacer su vida una vez más.

Recogió sus cosas apresuradamente, olvido que tenía una cita con el departamento de investigaciones para seguir con el caso, a pesar de haber pasado cerca de seis meses, esa tragedia no sería tan fácil de olvidar, mucho menso por los implicados quienes exigían justicia.

Encontraría a los culpables así fuera lo último que hiciera en su vida.


End file.
